Amor de gato
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Porque amor de gato é assim: dura pra sempre!


_**Amor de gato**_

 _Baseado em fatos reais_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

De repente percebi. Nasci! Uma gata marronzinha, de olhos azuis! Primeiro nasci bege, mas depois fui escurecendo as extremidades. Nasci!

Primeiro mamãe, que também é da mesma cor que eu, cuidou de mim. Me deu tetê, me limpou, me lambeu. E eu abri e fechei as patinhas, num gesto de carinho! Meus irmãozinhos tem pelagens diferentes. Alguns são pretinhos, outras são casco-de-tartaruga. Outros são marrons e ponteados como eu.

-x-

Em breve, aprendo a andar e começo a comer. Brinco com os irmãozinhos, corro atrás de insetos e alguns roedores pequenos. Agora que estamos maiores, mamãe não pode mais fazer tudo por nós. Temos de comer sozinhos e fazer as necessidades sem que ela nos limpe. Vou até o quintal e aprendo que fazer cocô e xixi lá é mais limpo e dá pra cobrir com a terra. Também me lambo a fim de me limpar, como todo bom gato.

Tem uma senhora aqui que olha a gente mas nos deixa pra fora de casa. Já o senhor nos deixa dormir dentro da casa, e eu até gosto de acordá-lo quando o dia nasce.

Logo, alguns de meus irmãos maiores saem, vão para outros lugares para ter seus próprios filhotes. Já eu, como o senhor gosta muito de mim, fico por aqui mesmo. Aqui tem comida, água e lugar pra dormir.

De vez em quando, vem uma mulher aqui e me chama de "bolinha". Sou uma bolinha de pelos! Tenho o rabo grosso, marrom, cheio de pelos. Dou a barriguinha pra ela brincar, todo mundo gosta de mim e me chama de linda! Por que será que me acham tão linda?

Deve ser porque eu sou mesmo! Mas que gata convencida!

Já o senhor me chama de Xaninha. Então é o meu nome! Xaninha! Uma gata marrom que gosta de carinho, comida e de dar a barriguinha pra passarem a mão!

-x-

Passa algum tempo, o senhor some e a senhora também. Por que sumiram? Onde foram? Agora minha mamãe gato também está sumida. Estava meio machucada, mas agora não aparece mais!

Estou me sentindo sozinha! Será que ninguém mais vai vir me ver?

De repente, aparece uma senhora com olhos verdes que me traz comida e água com frequência, mas não fica aqui. Apenas deixa a comida e a água e vai embora. Às vezez me faz carinho também. Vejo um outro senhor que entra e sai da edícula, mas também não fica muito tempo comigo.

Miau! Miau! Miau! Cadê alguém pra me fazer companhia?

Em breve esse problema é solucionado. Um gato amarelo vem, pula o muro e me morde no cangote. Ai! Por que está me machucando? Ai! Isso dói!

Algum tempo depois de o gato amarelo me machucar, percebo estar grávida. Em breve, não estarei mais só.

-x-

Agora é minha vez de ser mamãe. Tenho alguns gatinhos, todos pretos ou casco-de-tartaruga. Cuido deles assim como mamãe cuidou de mim. Dou de mamar e limpo todos eles. Mas como os filhotes não vivem sempre com gente, ficam arredios.

Por isso, quando a mulher de olhos verdes vem aqui dar comida, eles se afastam. Mas eu pego a comida com a boquinha e levo até onde eles estão. Depois de um tempo, eles também saem para caçar e se tornam independentes. Gatos se tornam independentes de seus pais muito mais rapidamente que pessoas, pelo visto!

Mas eu prefiro ficar aqui, no quintal. Continuo recebendo comida, água e tenho a companhia de outros gatos, embora já não tenha mais quem acaricie a minha barriguinha.

-x-

Um dia, a mulher de olhos verdes vem junto com aquela que me chama de "bolinha". Pensei que a mulher de olhos verdes me daria a comida e trocaria a minha água como sempre faz, mas não! A outra mulher me pega no colo, me embrulha numa manta e me leva embora.

Ei! Pra onde estão me levando? Em toda a vida eu nunca saí do quintal. Tenho tudo o que preciso nele! Pra onde estou indo?

Miau! Miau! Cadê meu quintal?

Entramos num local estranho e começamos a andar. Fico com medo, pois tem muito barulho, muitas luzes! Onde estão me levando?

Tento morder a mão da mulher que me segura, primeiro com suavidade, depois... de tanto medo, finco os dentes! Nhac!

\- Ai, ela me mordeu!

Finalmente me soltam. Vou pro chão, mas não saímos ainda do tal lugar apertado. De repente me colocam numa caixa de papelão e me levam pra... onde?

Quando dou por mim estou no escuro, num lugar com sofá, camas, estante... que é isso? Me escondo embaixo da cama, ainda com medo. A moça que me chamava de "bolinha" está aqui comigo, me chama. Pssss Pssss Psssss, Xaninha! Mas não saio de baixo da cama.

Fico uns dois dias assim, alternando ir pra baixo da cama e procurar algo pra comer. Logo acho um potinho com ração mas volto pra debaixo da cama assim que como! Depois a moça me traz água e eu bebo. Agora é aqui que vou morar?

Mas cadê o quintal? Cadê meus filhotes? Chamo por eles, embora já estejam grandes. Miau, miau, miau! Nada de filhotes. Acho que foram embora de vez!

Os dias se passam e de repente percebo que aqui será a minha nova casa!

-x-

No quintal eu estava acostumada a fazer o cocô e o xixi na terra. Aqui, não sei onde fazer! Então faço onde dá. No sofá, na cama... iiiiihhh, mas isso dá uma bronca tão grande! A moça que agora cuida de mim me chama atenção e me dá ração seca quando faço nos lugares onde ela não gosta. Então ela fala: "Caixa de areia!" e tenho de fazer lá. Quando faço lá, ganho ração molhada, muito mais gostosa.

Mas não gosto muito de fazer o cocô dentro da caixa, por isso faço o cocô fora e só o xixi dentro. Iiiiihhh, isso também dá uma bronca!

-x-

Já estou aqui há um mês. Sem gato amarelo e sem filhotes, mas agora tenho quem me faça carinho na barriguinha! Já acostumei com a moça, ela deixa eu dormir com ela e quando sinto fome, é só roçar no pote vermelho. Quando tenho sede, é só roçar no pote branco. Ela dá carinho, sentamos juntas no sofá e quando ela precisa ler ou escrever, fico me roçando nos livros e nos lápis e canetas. Não dou sossego! Sou uma gata carente!

Também não gosto daquele troço branco, que chamam de celular. Ela pega aquilo e eu me ponho na frente, pra não parar de me dar atenção! Eu quero atenção!

E lá vem mais bronca! "Xaninha, sai do celular!"

Xiiiii, melhor me esconder debaixo da cama de novo... que nem daquela vez em que, em plena madrugada, resolvi passear pela estante. Achei uma "toca" entre o sofá e a estante, um buraquinho pra eu me enfiar sem ninguém ver. E depois fui para a parte de cima e - pum! Derrubei coisas no chão! Fiquei presa atrás da estante, xiiiii! Demorou um tempão pra moça conseguir arrastar a estante e me tirar de lá. Me escondi no ato embaixo da cama!

Mas ela não brigou... depois até me deu carinho!

-x-

Um dia, ela me coloca numa espécie de caixa, só que cheia de vãozinhos. Ih, onde vai me levar? De novo pra rua? Onde vamos?

Paramos num local onde tem alguns cachorros. Ih, tenho medo! Cachorro não!

Em breve entramos numa sala e lá uma outra mulher me observa.

\- Mas que gata linda!

Tá vendo como sou linda? Ela me olha na boquinha, na barriguinha e depois me dá uma picadinha no lombo. Ai! Mas logo passa. Depois vamos para casa novamente, dentro da caixa com vãos. Tomo um remédio que não sei pro que é, acho que é pra coceira. Depois a moça me passa um remédio nas orelhas, que coisa chata! Entope tudo! Mas tem de passar todos os dias, muito chato!

Ainda vamos algumas vezes nessa mulher, onde há alguns cachorros que cismam em me cheirar. Os homens ao lado dos cachorros falam:

\- Deixa a gata! Você não perdeu nada aí!

Todos me acham linda e me protegem. Assim não tem como não me sentir querida!

-x-

Meus momentos preferidos do dia é quando deito pra dormir em cima da dona ou quando como ração molhada. Huuuum, delícia! Depois deito perto das plantas que tem na cozinha ou mesmo no sofá.

Pena que tem algo de estranho acontecendo... não sei o que é, mas tenho menos fome. Também faço o cocô mais fininho. Pena que não sei falar a língua das pessoas, pra dizer a elas o que sinto.

A dona continua me levando à outra moça, a que me dá umas picadinhas no lombo e receita o remédio pra passar na orelha. Que chato!

-x-

Com o tempo, vou ficando mais e mais fraquinha. Mas não mio, não chamo a atenção. A moça apenas estranha que não estou comendo mais tanto quanto antes e o cocô sai fininho. Que é isso? Não sei. Mas também não sei falar.

Ih, olha lá a mulher dos olhos verdes, que me levava comida no quintal! O que ela faz aqui? Não sei, só sei que fica com raiva porque roubei um pedaço de carne, "Xaninha, volta aqui!"

Também tem uma outra menina, que vem e me diz que estou gordinha, que estou bonitinha. Faz carinho e eu ronrono. Qualquer coisinha e eu ronrono! Porque eu amo dar amor, porque eu amo receber carinho.

A moça que cuida de mim e dá comida e remédio às vezes tem de sair. E eu fico aqui: miau, miau, miau! Cadê ela? Não quero ficar sozinha, não tem outro gato nem outra pessoa!

Miau, miau, miau!

Ainda mais porque me sinto cada vez mais fraquinha.

-x-

Um dia, a moça que dá comida chega e estou enfiada na "toca". Ela chama o tempo todo, psss psss psss! Xaninha! Mas não saio. Não quero magoar. Quero ficar aqui.

Psss, psss, psss! Xaninha! Cadê ela?

E nada de eu responder. Vou ficar aqui na "toca", é melhor.

A moça consegue arrastar o sofá e ver onde estou. Fujo. Não, não quero que me veja assim. Mas ela me pega no colo antes que eu me meta embaixo da cama.

\- Xaninha, o que você tem?

Não sei. Estou fraquinha. Mas dessa vez, mais do que nunca. A mulher que aplica picadas no meu lombo não descobriu o que era. A moça que me dá comida também não. Ninguém.

E agora eu tenho que ficar escondida, pra não magoar a moça.

Ela insiste, me dá comida na boca. Eu como de má vontade. É ruim. Não é hora de comer. É hora de ficar sozinha na "toca".

\- Se você não melhorar até segunda-feira, te levo na veterinária.

Veterinária? É a mulher que me receitava remédios e me dava picadinhas no lombo? Deve ser. Hoje, pelo que a moça fala, é sábado.

Ela tenta me trazer pra dormir na cama com ela, mas quero ir pra "toca". Acabo ficando a noite lá, mas de manhã ela me tira novamente. É domingo, fica o dia todo comigo. Me dá leite, eu bebo. Também um pouco de água. E mais comida pela boca. Não preciso de comida. Preciso... ir pra "toca".

Ela me impede de novo. Uso o pouco de força que tenho pra ir pra "toca", mas ela não deixa. Me pega e me coloca na cama junto com ela. Coloca coberta, deita junto comigo. Até reza. Fala pra eu resistir até de manhã, que é quando vai poder me levar ao veterinário.

Porém eu perco as forças muito rapidamente. Fico fraquinha, molinha. A moça não dorme a noite toda, mas de que isso vai adiantar?

Eu preferia ter ficado na "toca", pra ela não ver isso. Mas ela cismou em me trazer pra cá.

\- Xaninha, resiste até de manhã!

"Eles" dizem que tenho de ir embora logo, senão vou ser levada à médica que me aplicava as picadinhas no lombo. É isso, eu vou lá.

O dia nasce. A moça me pega, me leva até a rua, querendo saber se alguém conhece veterinário que atenda antes das oito da manhã. Não tem. Assim, quando a aurora nasce, eu vou embora...

A moça chora.

\- Tchau Xaninha - diz, enquanto entrega meu corpinho pra um senhor que vai ajudar a enterrar.

Mas eu não estou mais lá! Eu vou a um local especial, onde outros gatos me esperam.

-x-

Miau! Miau! Miau! Miau! Olha ali a mamãe gato! Vou até ela, e ela me diz que havia morrido por causa da ferida. Tá tudo bem, estamos juntas outra vez! E os filhotes? Ah, os filhotes ainda estão no quintal onde nasceram.

E aquele outro gato? Quem é aquele gato preto? Mamãe diz que ele é um ancestral nosso em comum. Deixa eu ir lá falar com ele!

O gato me explica que eu fui chamada pra um trabalho de limpeza e agora vou ficar aqui com ele e mais outros gatos. Fico com ele a maior parte do tempo, pois ele é quem vai me instruir.

Numa certa ocasião pergunto ao gato preto: posso ver a moça? É, a moça. aquela que cuidou de mim no último ano. Ela ficou triste ao me ver partir.

O gato preto responde que esteve com ela por bem mais tempo. Dezoito anos pra ser mais exato! Uau! Isso pra gato é um tempão.

Ele diz pra eu ir vê-la sozinha a primeira vez. Sozinha? É tão cedo! Não sei muito bem como fazer isso. Mas ele me guia e em breve lá estou eu, de novo, naquele lugar onde ela cuidava de mim! Mas agora é diferente. Agora não preciso mais comer ou dormir.

A moça está dormindo. Deito em cima dela, como nos velhos tempos. Ela acorda, põe a mão em mim, será que vai se assustar? Sei lá! Mas logo tenho de ir embora.

-x-

Podemos ir juntos dessa vez?

É o que pergunto pro gato preto. Ele diz que dessa vez sim, ele pode ir. E a gente vai! Ela se senta no sofá, vou até o colo dela e deito como antes. Miau, miau, miau! No fundo, ainda sou só uma gata que ama carinho! O gato preto fica do lado dela, nunca foi muito de colo.

Em breve chega a hora de irmos. Vamos eu e o outro gato fazer menção de ir embora, mas a moça tenta me segurar mais um pouco no colo dela, Xaninha! Fica mais um pouquinho!

E eu fico. Mas logo temos de ir! Não fique triste! Logo a gente volta.

Porque amor de gato é assim: dura pra sempre!

 _FIM_

 _-x-_

 _Nota da autora: explicarei um pouco como foi a história, pois no conto a visão foi totalmente da gatinha. A Xaninha nasceu na casa dos meus avós entre 2010 e 2011, não me recordo bem do ano. Meu avô era quem tinha mais xodó pelos gatos e a deixava ficar dentro de casa, enquanto minha avó mantinha os gatos do lado de fora._

 _Em 2014 ela teve uma ninhada, meus avós nunca a castraram. Não sei se houve outras. Ela não era de entrar muito no cio, pelo menos não quando viveu comigo. Ela era muito caseira, não saía pra passear e ficava sempre no quintal._

 _Em agosto de 2014 meu avô faleceu e minha avó foi morar com meus pais, por isso a gatinha ficou no quintal. A casa onde meus avós residiam ficou fechada. Ela tinha uma mãe, também ponteada de marrom, a qual ficou ferida e logo sumiram com ela, nunca soubemos o que aconteceu._

 _O gato amarelo era um gato da vizinhança que ia beliscar a comida que minha mãe, a "senhora de olhos verdes", ia lá levar pra ela e pros filhotes que depois ela chegou a ter, possivelmente desse gato amarelo. Casco-de-tartaruga é uma pelagem que só dá em fêmeas e é uma mistura de preto com amarelo._

 _Em 2015 eu quis pegar a Xaninha pra cuidar, levei pra casa e ela me mordeu de medo dentro do caro, o "lugar apertado". Tenho a marca até hoje e de vez em quando olho pra não ter saudade. Fiz de tudo, dei vacinas, remédio de pulgas, de fungos, tudo. Ela era muito carinhosa e não gostava quando eu saía e ficava horas fora._

 _Quando minha mãe ou minha irmã iam me visitar, ela não estranhava. Sempre foi boazinha com visitas e com a veterinária, e até mesmo na hora de tomar banho._

 _O gato preto era o Neguinho, um gato que tive por dezoito anos e que teve gatos ponteados como filhotes. Uma dessas filhotes nós doamos pros meus avós e desse ponteado nasceu a gatinha que seria a mãe da Xaninha._

 _Não sei até hoje do que Xaninha morreu. Não reclamava de dor, apenas passou a comer menos e a fazer cocô mais fino. Quando ficou ruinzinha, não deu tempo de levar à veterinária. Na noite da agonia, não dormi nem um segundo. Ela faleceu, mas muito em breve recebi visitas espirituais dela. Cada um tem sua crença, mas eu creio que ela ainda está comigo e esse amor é além da morte._


End file.
